D.A.B. Union
: "De D.A.B Union is Country Founed bij de Council.it was a vulcanic island they turned in the most powerfull contry ther is." '' : '~Monkaap' The '''D.A.B. Union' (Dutch: D.A.B. Unie) is a country located in de Atlantic ocean, just northeast of Puerto Rico. Topography There are six states in the D.A.B. union: Noord Arieland See main article Noord Arieland this is the biggest part of the D.A.B. union. The governor of Noord Arieland is Monkaap. Nova Moscow is located here, which is the capital city of the Union.. Zuid Arieland See main article Zuid Arieland Zuid Arieland is one of the most important states of the D.A.B. Union. The capital city is the United Republic of Labourers. Zuid Arieland has the largest military base in the D.A.B. Union. Reptielenland See main article Reptielenland This state of the D.A.B. Union is the most important for argiculture and nature. It has a national park called, Lizard canyon. The majority of the Dabish agriculture is located there. Leninrijk See main article Leninrijk Leninrijk is a state in the eastern part of the D.A.B. Union. Mowzania See main article Mowzanië Mowzania is an Important state, it has two big islands: Hexagon Island and Mynécra Island. There is an active vulcano on Hexagon. Mowzania is the biggest state of the D.A.B. Union. Derp See main article Derp this is the Siberia of the D.A.B. Union. this is where every public enemy gets banned to. this island mostly completely useless. all the garbage in the D.A.B. Union gets dumped there. There is only one city, Derp. And the only way to get out of there without dying is with an aircraft, because it's swarmed with canine-sized rats. History The Dabish islands came to existence after a volcanic hotspot emerged in the Atlantic Ocean. Second Cold War After the volcanic activity, a communist organisation named D.A.B. came to claim the land. However, the United States of America wanted to stop this. Despite donations and support of the D.A.B. to the US, they tensions weren't completely gone. This was when the Second Cold War started. The USA mobilised troops to Hexagon Island, but like predicted, they were too intimidated by the elite Dabish forces, who were specialised in guerilla operations. Post Second Cold War After the events of the Second Cold War, the D.A.B. Union could finally start with its plan: providing a safe place for all communists. ACN-North Korea War Demography Politics The Dabish political system works on three different levels. At the top there is a national council with ministers and secretaries. Then you have the Dabish Provincial Council under control of the local Governor. At the lowest level is the Dabish Congregation Council lead by representatives of the local soviets. D.A.B. Council Each four years the D.A.B. Elections take place in the D.A.B. Union. The people of the D.A.B. Union then elect their Secretary-General that will be leading the D.A.B. Council for a term of four years, until a new one is elected. The Secretary-General can appoint ministers to Ministries. The ministers are head of their respective ministry, and can appoint secretaries of the Ministry. But there is a rule that prohibits ministers to also become secretary. The ministers and the Secretary-General can propose a new law or measure, then the Council will vote for the law or measure to be accepted. A law or measure will be accepted if 75% of all the Council members vote to accept the law or measure. Partnerships with other countries The D.A.B. Union has partnerships with various countries, including the members of the ACN (China, Cuba, Vietnam), the Iberian Confederation and the Land of Truth. Foreign Policy Immigration The D.A.B. Union has very strict rules on immigration from the United States of America, Middle Eastern countries and Russia. Relations * Arabic Fabioist Republic - Allies * Armenia - Allies * Austria - Allies * Aztec Federation - Allies * Canada - Political tensions * Cuba - Allies * Fabioist Guatemala - Allies * Germany - Allies * Iberian Confederation - Allies * Korea - Allies * Land of Truth - Allies * Leijssinian Zambia - Distrust * Mexico - Political tensions * The Netherlands - Allies * New American Confederacy - Military conflict * Russian Federation - Political tensions * United Kurdistan - Allies * United States of America - Political tensions Military See main articles Military of the D.A.B. Union, D.A.B. Arsenal. Category:D.A.B. Union Category:Countries